Perkara Pintu Gerbang
by Uki the Great
Summary: Pintu kantor mereka unik, cara masuknya juga epic. Tapi pintu itu selalu membuat Miki melongo, curiga Kai dan Li adalah maho. Kalau sudah begini, siapa lagi yang akan senang selain fujoshi?


**Disclaimer: Kairi Shimotsuki **(U si hebat ini ga ambil keuntungan apapun selama pengerjaan maupun setelah publikasi. Keripik singkong yang jadi temen ngetik itu aja dapet ngutang ma si G)

**Warning: OOC, canon **(maaf buat yang ga baca komik ini)**, typho, sedikit non EyD untuk percakapan**

**.**

**Perkara Pintu Gerbang**

**By**

**Uki the Great (abalnya)**

**...**

Ruang dimensi hitam yang baru saja dilaluinya menghilang seiring bunyi derit pintu markas cabang Jepang—yang baru saja resmi di buka—itu tertutup. Li muncul dari 'seberang sana' dengan muka masam. Aura gelap yang tidak bersahabat miliknya makin memperelok tampilan si Penghisap Darah dengan mantel panjang warna hitam yang dikenakan. Li agak lega melihat Miki tidak ada di kantor, ia yakin kalau saat ini rupanya sangat menakutkan. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, wajahnya tidak _seram-seram amat_, _ikemen _lagi ada. Dan kalau boleh dituliskan, Li dengan tampang super _duper bete_ saat ini malah makin membuat para wanita tersandung, terpleset, terperosok dan ter-ter lainnya.

"Selamat ... datang ... Li."

"Ada apa denganmu, Kai?" tanya Li pada rekannya.

Rekannya dengan tampang memelas _stand-by_ di meja kerjanya, suaranya pun lirih tak bersemangat. Dasi yang biasa disimpul sempurna dan rapi kini dilonggarkan dan kantong matanya begitu tebal. Kai terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Padahal si Rambut Hitam inilah yang berperan menjadi humas kantor mereka—yah dibandingkan dengan Charlotte ataupun Li, hanya Kai yang tampangnya jinak.

"Li ... sepertinya Miki salah paham padaku."

"Huh?" Li tidak begitu mengacuhkan Kai. Ia melempar mantel hitamnya ke atas meja kerja. "Yang lain mana?" tanyanya lagi saat melihat meja kerja Charlotte kosong.

"Iya, dia salah paham padaku," ulang Kai.

Alis Li bertaut. 'Apa yang dilakukan Kai pada manusia berisik itu?' pikirnya.

"Aku ... aku mau mati—"

Si Penghisap Darah menghentikan Kai yang bersiap untuk histeris dengan melempar buku _yellow pages_. Keras dan telak. "Jangan berisik! Memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai manusia kecilmu itu salah paham?"

"ITU! GARA-GARA PINTU ITU TUH!" tunjuk Kai pada pintu di belakang Li, "MIKI NGIRA AKU MAHO! MEMANGNYA ITU MAUKU APA!?"

Li menatap horor campur kesal pada pintu di belakangnya yang tidak mengenal batas waktu dan tempat. 'Pintu ke Mana Saja' ala dunia iblis yang tiap hari harus dilewatinya.

"I know dat feeling!" teriak Li juga. Ia geram. "Demi apa tiap mau pergi-pergi mesti nyipok tuh penjaga?!"

"Banget! Pake sidik jari juga cukup! Lagian siapa yang mau nyolong di markas dedemit?!"

Pintu gerbang dimensi hitam kantor mereka memang unik. Penjaga gerbang—atau bisa juga disebut mesin pemindai dan navigasi—hanya akan mengaktifkan 'ruang gelap' itu setelah proses identifikasi, prosedur yang wajib dilakukan setiap mereka akan bepergian menembus batas ruang dan waktu. Bagaimana proses identifikasi itu dilakukan? Dengan mencium bibir si Penjaga yang berwujud patung dada seorang pria.

"Kenapa sih tuh cowok sedada belum juga diganti?" keluh Li.

"Iya! Padahal aku sudah mengusulkan untuk supaya tuh penjaga diganti sama patung cewek!" timpal Kai.

"Kalau bisa yang mirip dengan Angelina Jolie. Biar mesti nyipok patungnya ribuan kali juga, aku ikhlas!" aku Li.

"Yang mirip ma Angela Baby dong! Angelina Jolie sudah ketuaan!"

"Yee ... bibir hasil oplas aja kok seneng?"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Sesosok pria berkacamata muncul dari dalam 'sana'. Lodiac, supervisor mereka, dengan santai menyapa, "Yo! Bagaimana kerja kalian hari ini?"

"DI ANTARA ANGELINA JOLIE DENGAN ANGELA BABY SIAPA YANG PALING OKE?" tanya Li dan Kai pada Lodiac bersamaan.

"Ha?"

**...**

Sementara itu...

"Kosongkan semua isinya, lalu bakar!" perintah Charlotte pada Miki sambil menyerahkan sebuah karung besar yang lumayan berat. Ia sendiri membongkar ikatan karung di depannya.

"Ti-Tidak dibaca dulu?" tanya Miki.

Charlotte mengosongkan karung berisi surat-surat protes lainnya dan menyeroknya ke dalam tempat pembakaran sampah. "Sudah tahu isinya. Pasti tentang si Penjaga lagi!"

"Eng ... penjaga? Kenapa?"

"Untuk mengganti penjaganya dengan penjaga cewek!"

Miki memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Helaian rambut jatuh seiring dengan gerak kepalanya. Setelah agak lama mencerna akhirnya ia menangkap maksud Charlotte.

"Kenapa? Bukannya bagus tuh? Jujur aja agak gimanaaa giituu tiap lihat Li atau Kai mesti dicek ulang sebelum pergi-pergi." Sedikit banyak Miki bersimpati pada mereka.

Charlotte menoleh. Tangan kirinya ada di pinggang, sementara ia menumpukan berat badan pada sekop yang dihujamkan ke tanah oleh tangan kanannya. Wajahnya sangat arogan.

"Aku ga rela si Penjaga diganti jadi cewek! Kalau si Penjaga cewek, aku ga punya tontonan lagi dong!" aku Charlotte.

"..."

Miki kehilangan kata-kata. Angin yang bertiup di halaman belakang sekolahnya tidak hanya membawa terbang daun-daun kering, tetapi juga rambutnya. Siapa sangka Charlotte si _Bombshell_ yang punya tubuh _semok asoy geboy _ini ternyata seorang _fujoshi_?

**TAMAT**

Garing? I know but I can't stand to not write this side story (if you could say so). Udah ah sebelum grammar makin ngaco **RnR!** (kalo ada yang baca)


End file.
